The Invitation
by Jenn loves bones
Summary: The squints and Booth are invited to a dinner party at Hodgin's. What happens when they get drunk? hehe. A combined effort, half written by my twin, half by me :P dsclmr: I dont own the characters. Please help by reviewing! 1st proper story!
1. Chapter 1 punc corrected :

Party

1

Bones frowned, frustrated, and examined his roughened, blistered hands.

"Why do your hands show signs of hard labour? These blisters are similar to those you would get while using a shovel.."

"No, Bones," he grinned

"I didn't bury anyone, I was helping Parker on 'Garden day', I was trying to impress his teacher."

"Good to see you are finally getting into a sexual relationship."

"BONES," he spluttered "The teacher is _male_ and _gay_. I wanted to show that single parents can still be good parents,"

"Check out my muscles, too, I dug about a tonne more dirt than the other parents," he grinned

"look… Bones, you're not even looking."

"You have amazing musculature, Booth, as well as perfectly symmetrical bone structure, I don't need to look. Remember, I saw you naked."

Bones replied, not even raising her head from her latest pile of paperwork. Booth made a sound much like a strangled cat.

"Do you have to _always_ bring that up, I didn't ask for it!"

"Its perfectly all right to be naked, Booth," she retorted hotly "We were born with no clothing and no shame, it's a combination of environmental factors introduced by-" Angela chose that moment to burst in.

"Hey Sweetie! And Mr. Muscle too! I wanted to invite you two to dinner tonight at Hodgin's, unless of course you already have some thing planned?" Angela questioned, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Will Sweets be there too?" Questioned Booth, avoiding thinking about her question, although he already knew the answer.

"Yep, he walked in on Hodgins inviting Cam, and you know how it goes…" She trailed off, still grinning.

"Sure, I'll be there." Agreed Booth. Since when had he ever turned down an offer for free food and being with Brennan _all night._

Bones seemed to have similar ideas.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything, Angela." She smiled.

"Awesome! I have some incredibly fun stuff planned, just you wait! Ohhh This'll be so fun!" Squealed Angela, tearing out of the room.

"She seems almost unusually happy…" Bone's azure eyes asked the unspoken question.

"This is Angela." he pointed out unnecessarily.

"Although that is an unclear way to say it, I think I understand your inference.." She replied solemnly, eyes wide and serious. Booth chuckled warmly.

"See you tonight, Tempy."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue! Even though you can't actually sue in my country.. _

2

"Check out the lights, Bones," The house loomed a huge glittering, spectacular example of modern architecture, it appeared to be wound in gold and blue lights for the party. Bones smiled but glanced down at her silver-cream silk dress hoping it wasn't too casual.

**This next bit is unnecessary, kay? Don't take it seriously, kay? kay.**

_ [Then again Booth had opted for only his underwear so anything was better than that, no wait that was a booth cardboard cut-out. WHAT? where was booth? Oh there he was hugging someone. No wait they were kissing. Wow didn't even notice him go. Wait just one moment, was that Angela. Oh. And there's Hodgins holding something behind. An axe? I wonder why. Oh that's why. Bye Booth was nice knowing you. But don't expect me to cry at this funeral, I already proved I have no tear glands at your last funeral Booth, I think your stretching this epic dying thing a bit far. I better get out there might be party snacks. Mm. (they're gonna need bleach for that mess)]_

_[Booth was looking like a dapper young man, even though he was actually hella old.]_

**ignore above writing that if you're a serious person**_. :P  
_

Booth was in a dressy shirt and pants, and felt vaguely uncomfortable. Here he was thinking it would be a little semi-formal dinner party, but it occurred to him just as they pulled up the wide concrete driveway that loaded people never did things by halves.

The sun was setting, golden light caressed Brennan's hair and illuminated her flawless face as he parked. He felt the sudden urge to jump out of the car and open her car door for her, even though he knew she was "Perfectly capable" in her words.

As he opened her door and offered her his hand, he put on his best English butler accent

"M'Lady, do you require a hand?" She smiled uncharacteristically at his chivalry,

"Thankyou, Booth, that's very courteous." he melted and replied with his trademark gorgeous smile. They climbed the towering entrance stairs together, the stairs were some sort of smooth, shining marble. The doorbell rang clearly, a perfectly pitched exclamation to those within the mansion.

Some moments later, Angela appeared, shining with her usual vitality, dressed in a stunning teal cocktail dress. She flashed a mischievous toothy grin.

"How'd I know they'd come together…" she murmured, amused.

"Hey, welcome, you two, sorry it takes long to walk from one end of the hall to the other-" she didn't really seem to mind at all though and eagerly showed them through luxurious room after room making Booth increasingly awkward.

"Calm down, Booth, these are our friends,"

"It's huge, Bones, enough to make anyone wish- Parker…" He trailed off.

"If you mean you want to give Parker more, I just want to say that you are a fantastic father and you don't need money to care and bring up a child well like you are doing." Bones retorted in a rare moment of actually understanding what Booth was inferring.

"Thanks, Temp." he dimpled at her, feeling assured as only Bones could make him with her honest answers.

"Come on, kids stop staring into each other's eyes and join the party!" It was at that moment that they realised Angela possibly had a head start on the expensive bottles glittering in Hodgins' gleaming, brushed-steel fridge.


	3. Chapter 3, REVIEW please :

3

They entered the room.

"Ta Da!" Angela dissolved into giggles,

"C'mon, baby, slow down on the drinks" Hodgins grinned almost apologetically at the two newcomers. Booth relaxed into a smile, the room was much smaller than the others and very comfortable with plush couches and a huge plasma TV with surround sound. It was connected to the kitchen with huge, top-of-the-line appliances.

"Help yourself to the fridge, snacks are out here-"

"SNACKS." Angela replied and went into gales of laughter.

Cam was surveying the room from a large armchair, playing the leader as naturally as if she was back in the lab.

"Hello you two, how's it going?"

She kissed Booth on the cheek and smiled at Bones.

"How's your little boy, Seeley?"

"He's great! Yesterday was "Garden Day" at his school…"

Bones switched off and wandered over to Angela who was chortling over the gigantic cheese and cracker selection.

"Angela, large amounts of alcohol in short periods of time can be detrimental to the health.." Bones gently reminded her.

"I recommend you eat starches before drinking anymore."

"Will do," snorted Angela, cramming a pile of ritz crackers into her mouth in a rather unladylike fashion.

"Loosen up, Sweetie.. Here, have a little white wine!' Angela's voice cracked on the word' wine' and she broke off into peals of laughter. Bones took the generously filled glass of wine and took a small, doubtful sip. It was of a very fine quality, if anyone asked, she would have described it as smooth and oaky with berry-ish undertones. However, since nobody was around except Angela, who was using an ice-shaver to make a margarita, and apart from being a little too drunk to appreciate the flavor, would not be able to hear over the whirring of the machine. She downed the glass and poured a new one, taking another gulp.

Meanwhile, Booth was on his third beer; Big houses scared him, beer relaxed him. Hodgins and Booth were watching the game on TV,

"Go! Go! Noooooooo! What was that? That stupid ref, any fool could see that was a penalty! He hit him square in the face!" Booth shouted at the plasma screen while Hodgins looked vaguely drunk and seemed to be quietly supporting the opposite team.

While Bones and Angela were in the kitchen, Sweets had arrived, brimming with enthusiasm. He sat next to Cam, eagerly observing the social situation, his hands itching to take notes on the interactions.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"DING!" Chimed the oven timer.

"Dinner's ready! Shouted Hodgins, moving towards the kitchen, pausing to kiss Angela's forehead before removing the huge roast chicken from the large, fancy, oven.

"Let me slice it…" Cam wisely removed the carving tools from Angela's intoxicated hands after observing her pretend to pick her teeth with the knife 'like Genghis khan' or so she said.

Angela filled up all the glasses pausing to test each glass before moving on with slightly slurred exclamations of "mm, nice."

"Ange, no more." Hodgins was firm and her face fell slightly.

"Lets eat," said Cam attempting to diffuse the slightly more serious nature that had settled over the party. For the next 10 minutes only a steady, collective chewing sound rose from the table. The chicken was divine, golden with crispy outer, deliciously-basted with tender white meat inside steaming with deliciousness. The jazz music formed a harmony with the clank of cutlery. Booth broke the silence by serving up more mashed-potato

"Have some more, Bones. Wow, Ange, this potato is like velvet."

"Like the only thing I learnt from my mother that actually has a use unless you guys wanna learn how to trim a beard?" Collective laughter warmed the atmosphere in the room. The room seemed to develop warm fuzzy edges, someone had turned down the lights and lit the candles.

They abandoned dinner and began to half watch Pretty Woman on the gleaming plasma screen. They all seemed to have slipped on the floor with the huge plush pillows off of the couch except for Cam. Angela was curled next to Hodgins who was trying hard not to touch her or else he might lose control in company. She smiled her stunning smile up at him and it took all his self control but he didn't plan to take advantage of her in this state. He himself felt that his mind was slightly blurry.

Cam had consumed some more cocktails which were her specialty, strawberry daiquiri in particular. Booth and Bones leaned slightly against each other, both having drank more than they usually did in one sitting. Even Sweets had drank a glass of wine and seemed to be a bit woozy yet incredibly happy with a permanent smile.

"Lets play truth and dare, minus the dare" Ange slurred with a giggle pressing closer to Jack, and shooting a cheeky smile in the direction of Booth and Bones who was smoothing her hair.

Nobody had any loud objections so Angela declared

"I'll start! I get to pick one of you… Hmm.. Let's see.. no wait, we need more drinks!"

She offered everyone another drink. Hodgins was very mellow and seemed almost like he was sleeping with his eyes open. Cam downed her drink, sinking back into her armchair. Sweets took a vodka shot, and squirmed as he swallowed. Bones and Booth declined, as they still had half-full drinks.

TBC

Please review! we need your help to improve our stories so more of you will read them! You can say anything, we love hearing your feedback, since this story is all for you guys :)

Thanks so much, now press that lil green button :)

-Jenn and Lis


End file.
